


Lovesick

by aragamiBAE



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragamiBAE/pseuds/aragamiBAE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when someone else steals your beloved twin away?</p><p>You fall apart, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> probably kinda ooc tenn and gaku i guess THEY'RE SO TROUBLESOME I WANT TO PUNCH THEM  
> there's only slight nsfw at the beginning so if you're looking for sex you've come to the wrong place  
> not really beta'ed so if you see any mistakes i apologize

  “Riku...”  
  
  Tenn took a deep breath, and slowly moved his hand up and down.  
  
  His beautiful smile.  
  
  He moaned, rubbing a little faster.  
  
  His cheerfulness.  
  
  He bit his lip, edging ever closer.  
  
  His Riku.  
  
  “Fuck...!” Tenn whimpered softly as he came, and fell back flat on his bed, breathing heavily.  
  
  Just when did he start to masturbate to his twin?  
  
  Ever since Tenn saw his precious brother again after all those years, he had this inkling of feeling towards Riku, and it had been growing within him the more he interacted with the redhead. A feeling that perhaps, Riku meant more to him than just family. He was planning to take it slow, gradually slipping back into Riku's life before letting him know what he genuinely felt.  
  
  Messages through the rabbit chat, encouragement before lives, and the occassional date out to places he previously would've never let Riku go when they were younger brought the twins closer together, so much so that they were once again comfortable with more intimate touches like hugs and gentle kisses on the cheek. Even though Tenn couldn't wait and was already starting to touch himself with his multitude of lewd thoughts of Riku, there was no way he would taint his dear angel just yet.  
  
  And it was going so well, until a certain brat named Izumi Iori decided to get closer to his twin.  
  
  They didn't come together naturally of course, but with their idol activities and closeness in general, it was inevitable that they would develop some sort of feelings for each other. While Riku was totally oblivious due to his innocence, Iori was the one who shyly asked him to be his boyfriend.  
  
  When Riku sent an adorable picture of Iori kissing his cheek to his brother and excitedly called to express happiness about his new relationship, Tenn could barely keep his voice from shaking out of shock and sadness. Even despite his best efforts, Riku was stolen right before Tenn.  
  
  His Riku.

* * *

  
  
  Having the utmost pride in being a professional, Tenn would have never let his personal emotions get in his way of his idol career. However, his group mates noticed the subtle changes in how he went about doing his work, especially the one whom he usually argued with the most.  
  
  “Oi, Tenn.” Gaku stepped up to the smaller individual, and for a moment he had a concerned look.  
  
  “What? If you're going to say something smart, I recommend you to keep it to yourself until practice is over.” Tenn grabbed his towel to wipe his sweat, bracing himself before Gaku started to shoot his mouth off.  
  
  “Your movements are sloppy.”  
  
_“Excuse me?”  
  
_   “Do you really need me to repeat? I'm saying that you aren't up to standard, Mister Professional.”  
  
  Tenn wanted to talk back like he always did, but this time he kept his mouth shut, because he knew what Gaku said was the shameful truth. He was distracted with thoughts of Riku, and his broken heart was determined to prevent himself from performing his usual level of perfection. After a brief moment of silence, he finally spoke, though with an unexpected answer.  
  
  “I apologize. I know there's no excuse for my shabbiness, but I wish to stop practice here for the time being.” Tenn quietly said before exiting the dance studio with his belongings, leaving a shocked Gaku and Ryuu behind.  
  
  “Gaku.”  
  
  “Before you say anything, I didn't argue with him just for the sake of it.”  
  
  “I know. You felt it too right? There's something wrong with Tenn.”  
  
  “I thought the world would end before Kujou Tenn abandoned practice.”  
  
_“Gaku.”_  
  
  “Alright alright, if you're so worried, why don't you go talk to him?”  
  
  “I was thinking you should go. You're the leader, right?”  
  
  “Haah? Me, comfort a brat like him?”  
  
  “As the leader, shouldn't you make sure that your members are in top condition? And you know him better than I do, considering you two fight just about all the time.”  
  
  “I, well... Fine. Just this once.”  
  
  “That's what I thought.”

  “Shut up.”

* * *

  
  
  Meanwhile, Tenn was back in his dorm room after having showered and changed into shirt and shorts. He sat down on the edge of his bed and started listlessly scrolling through pictures of his brother on his phone, before his eyes fell upon the most recent photo he had received. Tenn wanted to scream so badly and throw his phone against the wall to smash that goddamned picture into a million pieces.  
  
  But he didn't, because he was supposed to be the perfect and angelic Kujou Tenn that everyone expected him to be. And Kujou Tenn wasn't supposed to lose his temper over a seemingly minor crush that he shouldn't even be involved in in the first place, much less a crush on his twin. As he sank deeper into his mind of unpleasant thoughts, his grip on his phone was tightened until his knuckles turned white, and the uncomfortable silence surrounding Tenn was only broken when he was jolted by the sudden knocks on the door.  
  
  “Come in.” Tenn raised his voice just enough for the individual outside to hear him, and glanced towards the uninvited guest before diverting his attention to his phone once more.  
  
  “And to what do I owe this pleasure, Gaku?” The younger smirked ever so slightly, but it was enough to infuriate the visitor to no end. Gaku glared at Tenn for the briefest of moments, but decided to calm down first before he opened his mouth, lest he started to shoot him down again.  
  
  “Mind telling me what happened to you?” The older man leaned against the wall opposite where Tenn was sitting, crossing his arms.  
  
  “I apologized for today already, didn't I?”  
  
  “You're acting odd, and it isn't like you to just leave practice like that.”  
  
  “I wasn't feeling well.”  
  
  “Says the person who still went on stage with a high fever and pushed himself until he fainted afterwards.”  
  
  “Even a kid knows the difference in priorities between different situations.”  
  
  “I've never seen you dance with a troubled expression until today. Did you seriously think Ryuu and I couldn't see that you're hiding something from us?”  
  
  Tenn froze at his words, and clasped his hands around his phone tightly. He thought he had been hiding his perturbedness well, aside from the slip up during their dance practice. Perhaps he shouldn't have underestimated his group mates.  
  
  “And why do you care? I'm sure you'd wish to have nothing to do with this brat if you could.”  
  
  “Because I'm TRIGGER's leader, and I'm your friend.”  
  
  Tenn almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
  “Look, as much as I hate your attitude, I don't think you should keep what's troubling you to yourself. You'd feel better after you rant out to someone.”

  “And you're volunteering to be my unfortunate punching bag? What a joke.” Tenn sneered weakly.  
  
  “If that's what it takes to get you out of your slump, then I don't mind.”  
  
  Tenn looked up, half-expecting to see Gaku's scornful face, but only saw him with a serious, yet genuinely concerned expression. At that moment, the idol desperately wanted spill out all his feelings to him; someone who would truly listen and see past his perfect mask.  
  
  “You're going to laugh at me if I say it out.”  
  
  “There's nothing to laugh about if it's causing you this much distress.”  
  
  Tenn pursed his lips, but eventually let out a sigh, looking down at his blank phone once more.  
  
  “Riku, he... The younger Izumi got together with Riku recently.” Tenn started quietly, letting his sadness gradually show on his face.  
  
  “And you don't approve?”

  “It isn't so much of that, it's just... I don't want Riku to be in a relationship. Not just with Izumi, but with anyone.”  
  
  “Nanase is already old enough to make his own decisions, shouldn't you stop being the overprotective older brother and just let him do what he wants? You don't own him-”  
  
  “ _Riku is mine, and mine alone_ , okay?” Tenn coldly interrupted, much to the surprise of Gaku, but quickly tried to regain his composure.  
  
  “Aren't you quite the brother complex. Nanase is his own person, you know? You should just give them your blessings if they're happy together.”  
  
  “What do you know about Riku, huh? And there's no way that Izumi brat deserves Riku as much as I do, but he still had the nerve to take him away from me-”  
  
  “Why the hell are you acting like his lover when Nanase isn't even with you?”  
  
  “Because I like Riku, okay? How about you shut up and fuck off if you don't understand anything?!” Tenn finally flared up, blurting out feelings that he intended to lock away.  
  
  Silence immediately followed the heated exchange, both of them unsure of what to say next. Gaku initially intended to just cheer the younger up a little from his troubles, but now he had found himself barely able to see the extent of Tenn's frustrations. Tenn, on the other hand, cursed himself for being so emotionally weak when it came to Riku. He never wanted anyone, let alone Gaku, to find out that he had a forbidden love for his twin.  
  
  “Gaku, I-”  
  
  “Is that why you were so distracted these few days?”  
  
  “...Yeah. I told you, you were going to laugh at me when I say it.” Tenn mumbled and fiddled around with his phone, almost sure that the older idol was going to be disgusted with him.  
  
  “I said I wasn't going to laugh at you, dumbass.” Gaku had on a sympathetic smile, now that he knew Tenn was just being heartbroken. Lightly pushing himself off the wall with his leg, Gaku proceeded to sit beside the downcast youth. Though it was just a simple action, Tenn was completely reassured that the other was definitely not going to judge him in any manner, and he let down his crumbling facade.  
  
  “I really liked Riku.”  
  
  “I know.” Gaku recalled the several times of how Tenn would smile whenever he received a simple message or a short call from his beloved, and the other two members would simply mistake it as brotherly love.  
  
  “And I'm sure he liked me too.” And every time the two groups had a live together, the twins would never miss the chance to meet up and wish the other luck.  
  
  “Why...” He unlocked his phone, only to see the picture of the happy couple once again.  
  
  “Did he choose him over me...?” Tenn's sight quickly became blurry, his tears threatening to fall at any moment. As his small figure shook with overflowing sorrow, Gaku patted his back and gently pulled Tenn towards his chest, without any resistance from the smaller idol. He had never known Tenn to be this vulnerable, and while his bratty, confident self was annoying, he didn't want him to feel miserable either.  
  
  “It's okay to cry. I told you I wouldn't laugh, right?” Gaku whispered, ruffling Tenn's hair lightly as he started to sob, letting all his previously contained feelings to overrun him entirely. As time passed on, Tenn's cries grew softer, and he buried himself deeper into Gaku's chest, whilst the other was embracing him full on. Tenn felt himself being enveloped by Gaku's warmth, a warmth that he once only desired from his younger brother, and he didn't want to let go.  
  
  And thus, Tenn started to mend his broken heart.


End file.
